Laura Howlett
Laura, also known as X-23, (born 2018; as Laura Howlett) is a young mutant child with the same powers as Wolverine, she is also his biological daughter. Biography ''Logan Laura AKA X-23 (officially designated as X23-23) is a mutant, artificially created by the Transigen Project to use as a soldier. Born in 2018 her biological father was Logan, having been created with genetic DNA samples acquired by the Alkali Lake team, and thus she shared his healing factor and retractable bone claws; Transigen also coated her claws with adamantium. When the X-23 project was deemed a failure after the success of the X-24 project, X-23 was spirited away from Transigen by her nurse, Gabriella Lopez, who had named her Laura. Gabriella wanted to get her to North Dakota to the mutant haven known as Eden, and tried to get Logan to help them. After Gabriella was killed by the Reavers, X-23 ended up in the company of Logan and Charles Xavier on the run. As they headed north, they were constantly dogged by the Reavers and also X-24, which resulted in Xavier's death. Alone with Logan, the pair headed for North Dakota – Laura because she believed that Eden existed, and Logan to prove that it did not. Arriving, they found a small group of children led by Rictor. However when Laura realized that Logan planned to leave her with them Laura was hurt despite Logan claiming that everyone he cares about dies. Along with the other children, X-23 headed north to cross the border into Canada. They were followed by the Reavers and X-23 fought alongside Logan to protect the others. When X-24 mortally wounded Logan, X-23 killed him by shooting him with an adamantium bullet through the head. Laura comforted Logan as he died his last words to her were to not be what they made her, the group buried him and continued on their way. As a final testament to him, she removed the cross marking his grave and turned it on its side, creating an "X" in remembrance of her father as the Wolverine and an X-Man. Character traits Laura has no knowledge of the outside world, or how it works. This is because she was isolated by Transigen for her whole life. As a result of this, Laura doesn't know much about how the world works and how to act around people she doesn't know. Laura is shown to have many of the behavioral traits that her father had. She's easily angered, and resorts to violence whenever she doesn't get her way - as shown when she flips the store clerk on to the ground and nearly stabs him just because he took away her snacks; as well as the time she punched Logan in the face when he told her that he couldn't get her to North Dakota and told her that Eden didn't exist. Though it isn't her fault, since she was engineered and taught to fight and to be a soldier. Even though she does have some anger issues, Laura exhbits kindness and selflessness. Some examples of this, is when she shielded Charles from being shot while escaping the Reavers for the first time. She also silently tried to comfort Logan after Charles's death, by putting a comforting hand on his wrist. Laura is also very mature for her age, as she was forced to grow up too quickly by Transigen, in order to be a soldier in their army of mutants. She seems to understand that Logan wanted to die, and that he is being slowly poisoned by the adamantium on his bones. In the end, even though Laura and Logan hadn't always gotten along, Laura was visibly upset at Logan's death. She had come to see him as her father, as someone who knows what it's like to be experimented on and used. She even, as Logan laid dying, called him "Daddy", and refused to leave his side as he took his last breath. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' X-23 is very powerful mutant who possesses superhuman strength, durability, endurance, stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, dexterity, senses, retractable razor-sharp claws, an accelerated healing factor, immunity to diseases, illnesses and sickness; all of her powers were inherited from her father, Wolverine. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' X-23 has a healing factor that allows her to heal much faster than a normal human. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; X-23 is immune to all types of poisons, toxins, impurities, illnesses, diseases, radiation, infections, disorders, imperfections and other harmful foreign substances. **'Immortality:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; X-23 is immortal, unable to rot, get sick and unable of being permanently wounded, making her self-sustained. However, because she is still a child, X-23's aging will not stop until she grows into her 20's. **'Superhuman Senses:' X-23 possesses far more senses than a normal human. **'Superhuman Strength:' X-23 possesses far more strength than a normal human. **'Superhuman Speed:' X-23 possesses far more speed than a normal human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' X-23 possesses far more stamina than a normal human. **'Superhuman Durability:' X-23 possesses far more durability than a normal human. Thanks to her healing factor she was still able to move during Xavier’s seizure. **'Superhuman Endurance:' X-23 possesses far more endurance than a normal human. She was able to take a harpoon through her chest with little trouble. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' X-23 possesses far more reflexes than a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' X-23 is incredibly agile. Able to perform flips and acrobatic moves on an Olympic level scale. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' X-23 possesses far more flexibility than a normal human. **'Superhuman Dexterity:' X-23 possesses far more dexterity than a normal human. **'Retractable Bone Claws:' Unlike Wolverine, X-23 only possesses two retractable razor-sharp adamantium claws on each of her hands and one in each foot; Charles Xavier believes this is due her gender. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' X-23 is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, her fighting skills combined with her superhuman physical attributes, makes X-23 a formidable opponent alone in single combat; she was able to subduing multiple members of the Reavers with little effort. *'Multilingual:' Laura is capable of fluently speaking English and Spanish. *'Skilled Driver:' Despite her young age, Laura is capable of driving a car; she was able to drive herself and Logan the rest of the way to Eden after the latter had passed out from exhaustion. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability:' Although X-23 has adamantium infused into her claws, it does not extend to her skeleton, making her more vulnerable for broken bones and severed limbs, although neither of these have been shown. However, X-23's accelerated healing factor, superhuman endurance, stamina and durability makes up for the lack of an adamantium skeleton. Relationships *Logan/Wolverine - Father and ally; deceased. *Charles Xavier/Professor X - Ally; deceased. *Julio Richter - Friend and ally. *Donald Pierce - Enemy; deceased. *Zander Rice - Enemy; deceased. *X-24 - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Reavers - Enemies. *Victor Creed/Sabertooth - Uncle. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 films) **Logan'' (First appearance) - Dafne Keen and Sienna Novikov (Stunts only) Behind the scenes *Millie Bobby Brown auditioned for X-23. *Dafne Keen was 11 years old at the time of filming, and so was not allowed inside the Casino, even with all the correct shooting permits. So some shots were done with Keen on a green screen, and some scenes were shot in the actual casino with Keen's body double Cheramie Martin, who is over 18, but of a similar build to Keen. *Laura was originally invisoned being a teenager but James Mangold decided to make the character 11 feeling that there was a convention of casting a very attractive teenage actress and putting her in a "hot" uniform, and also wanted to shift away from the “Teen Hero mold”. Trivia *In the comics, Laura Kinney is a mutant known as X-23 who is experimented on in an attempt to replicate what happened to Logan/Wolverine using his DNA. *In the comics, Kinney only has 2 adamantium claws, instead of three like Wolverine, though she does possess a third claw in her foot. *In the comics, X-23 is the female clone of Logan/Wolverine, however, in the film version of Logan; she is his biological daughter. *Currently in the comics, Laura has taken up the mantle of Wolverine after the death of Logan. Gallery ''Logan'' Logan_Teaser_Still_12.JPG Logan Teaser Still 18.JPG Logan Teaser Still 30.JPG Logan Teaser Still 35.JPG Logan Teaser Still 37.JPG Logan Teaser Still 39.JPG Logan Teaser Still 42.JPG Logan Teaser Still 47.JPG Logan Teaser Still 48.JPG Logan Teaser Still 55.JPG Logan Teaser Still 56.JPG Logan Teaser Still 57.JPG Logan Teaser Still 58.JPG Promotion, Filming, and Concept Art Loganposterlaura.jpeg Logan_-_Laura-_Set_-_October_23_2016.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 5.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 3.jpg Wolverine 3 set photo 11.jpg Logan-Hugh-Jackman-Wolverine.jpg Category:Wolverine characters Category:X-23 characters Category:Heroes Category:Child Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing factors